Breaking the Rules
by Shadow Katt
Summary: One shot. Hermione and Snape bump into each other at Slughorn's Christmas Party. Seduction and rule breaking. HG/SS. Rating for Adult themed content!


I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they all belong to Jo. Happy Reading.

* * *

Severus Snape looked around Horace Slughorn's office reproachfully. It was the evening of Slughorn's Christmas party and he had managed to invite a long list of political leaders, socialites, celebrities, and wealthy wizards. Snape surveyed the room and noticed how unbelievably full of themselves they all were. The office was certainly festive enough; long drapes in gold, red, and green covered the walls giving the room a tent like feel. Candles and lanterns littered small cocktail tables and garland and even mistletoe were hung up from the ceiling. Snape however was not in a festive mood. He knew was lay ahead of him in the next few months and wished more than anything he could disappear into obscurity. He noticed people laughing happily and dancing and he wanted so badly to be normal and not have deal with it anymore. He had spent the last sixteen years seeking redemption surely he had earned it by now? When would it be his chance to have a normal life? He had already waited thirty six years. His eyes rested on a couple across the room sharing a deep kiss below the mistletoe across the room and felt a tugging on his insides. It was jealousy, he knew. He was jealous of the people who had nothing to worry about tonight but getting drunk and physical. He took a large swig of his firewhiskey and thought to himself that at least he could pretend to be half normal.

The couple across the room broke their kiss and the girl turned away from her date. It was Hermione Granger, that insufferable know-it-all Gryffindor. Snape thought of how much she had grown in the past six years from a tiny teacher's pet into a well developed young woman. He stared at her from the shadows and hoped no one noticed. Her long brown hair was a bit unkempt from her endeavors with the McLaggen boy, but did not distract from her rosy cheeks. She wore a dark red silk dress that seemed to hug her curves perfectly and Snape's eyes rested on Hermione's breasts. Inappropriate thoughts crept into his mind as he eyed his student. He wondered what it would be like to be with her under the mistletoe, their lips locked in a forbidden kiss. He imagined himself kissing her passionately, his long, thin fingers caressing her breast through that silk dress.

His thoughts were interrupted by Slughorn howling with exaggerated laughter from within a group of older, well dressed wizards. Snape felt he was overdue to leave the party. He took a large gulp if firewhiskey and began to look for the exit when he was suddenly caught off guard by some idiot bumping into him and spilling his firewhiskey all over his robes.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" he spat angrily at whoever had the nerve to bump into Professor Severus Snape.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you, Professor," Hermione looked slightly scared as she looked up at him. He looked down into her big brown eyes, cursing himself for being so mean. He could see straight down her red dress and had a spectacular view of her cleavage and had to tear his eyes away and back to her face. The girl looked as if she were expecting some kind of punishment. '_I have a punishment for you, Miss Granger_,' Snape thought, suppressing a smile.

"Miss Granger, Ill thank you to be more cautious and not spill my holiday cheer," he said in the silkiest tone he could find.

"I'm so sorry, sir," she said. Hermione looked at him with a look of bewilderment, anticipating his next word.

"What happened to your date?" Snape asked as he looked sadly into his empty glass.

"I excused myself to get a drink," Hermione said with a look of confusion.

"The refreshment table is on the opposite side of the room," Snape said coolly.

Hermione didn't have an answer this time and Snape peered into her mind, wondering what she was up to. He saw images of Cormac kissing her below the mistletoe and her pushing him away. He could feel Hermione's emotions and the thought '_I just want to get away_', found its way into Snape's head and he understood immediately that Cormac was evidently a bad date.

"Bad date?" he asked her.

"Uh – well – yes," Hermione stammered.

Snape looked into her chocolate brown eyes wondering what to say. It was an awkward silence and part of him didn't want her to go. He wasn't sure if it was just her appearance with that amazing cleavage or maybe he just wanted someone down to earth to talk to. His eye then caught someone walking nearby much smaller than Hermione, carrying a tray of firewhiskeys. "Elf," he called to the house elf, which turned towards him and stopped. Snape put his empty glass on the tray and took two full glasses as he thanked the elf, who walked away towards the drink table. Snape handed Hermione a glass, who took it reluctantly.

"Oh Professor, that's kind of you, but I probably shouldn't," she said, looking down into the glass of honey colored liquor.

"Miss Granger, you bump into me and spill firewhiskey all over my dress robes and then refuse to join me in a drink?" he asked. "How unbelievably rude," he gave her a small smile.

Hermione looked positively taken aback by this, but raised her glass anyway. "Cheers then, Professor Snape," she grinned.

Snape clinked his glass to hers and took a large sip of the firewhiskey, eyeing Hermione as she did the same. She seemed to have more trouble with her own and twisted an odd face as the liquor touched her lips.

"Never had firewhiskey before, I assume," Snape said as he looked down at her.

"Uh, no, sir, I haven't," she said, her cheeks turning an even deeper shade of pink.

"It gets better," he smirked. "It helps if you drink it quicker."

"I don't know," Hermione faltered. "I should probably find Cormac."

"That lumbering dolt?" Snape asked with a hint of disdain. "Why? So he could paw at you?"

Hermione looked at him and her expression relaxed. "You're right," she said and took a large gulp of firewhiskey herself, grimacing as she swallowed it.

"As your teacher, Miss Granger, I feel obligated to tell you that your taste in boys is awful," Snape ventured. He had expected Hermione to turn on her heel complaining of an inappropriate conversation but she didn't. She simply looked at him and took another drink of firewhiskey.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked sadly. Her cheeks were getting quite rosy.

"I see the way Weasley treats you," Snape said, his voice had an air of concern.

"It's because everyone I've been exposed to is just a boy," she said hastily, finishing her drink in record time.

"Everyone?" Snape asked smoothly.

Hermione blushed at Snape's implication. "Professor, I…" she looked for the right words.

Snape looked around and noticed they were alone in a dark, unlit corner of the room. He was sure with his black robes they were nearly invisible to the party goers and he took an adventurous step towards the seventeen year old girl. He finished his firewhiskey and placed it on a nearby table. He could feel her small frame close to him but she didn't step back. She just looked up into his dark eyes quizzically.

"Not everyone at this school is a boy, Miss Granger," he said staring intently at her. Everything about this was wrong, he knew it but he didn't care. It could have been because of the firewhiskey or it could have been because of his desire for normality. '_Normality_,' he thought with an inward laugh. '_This was not normal._' Hermione made a movement and Snape focused on her once again. She moved so her back was to the wall in their dark corner and she peered around Snape at the room full of people. He blocked her entire body with his robes and took another step closer. Hermione was now plastered to the wall and Snape was just inches away. He was at least a whole foot taller than her. He looked down at her perfect breasts and saw she was breathing heavily and every time she inhaled they grazed the front of his robes. He lifted his hand and let it hover over the skin of her shoulder for a moment. Did he dare touch a student? His fingers dropped and stroked her shoulder seductively. He felt Hermione shudder below his touch as she looked up at him, her eyes filled with lust.

"Professor, you're a teacher," she said, it sounded like her only defense. She reached her hand up and toyed with a button on the front of his robes, feeling his heart beating heavily in his chest.

"I think we both know, Miss Granger, I'm no ordinary teacher," Snape said slickly. His palm was running up and down the length of her arm now, causing her skin to bump. Snape didn't waste any more time and closed the distance between his mouth and hers, giving her a passionate kiss. Hermione reached her arms up and wrapped them around his neck, drawing closer to him. He could feel her push against his chest now and wished he could stay in this moment forever. She tasted so sweet and her skin felt so soft. She ran her fingers through his hair and gave a soft moan into his mouth. His hands found her hips and he caressed her abdomen with his thumbs. Snape pressed Hermione against the wall and broke their kiss, gently biting her bottom lip. He then kissed her jaw line and down her neck. He planted several wet kisses along her collarbone, issuing a slight gasp from his student.

"Severus," Hermione panted as he left a trail of kisses on her neck.

Snape stopped and looked deep into her eyes. "Call me Professor," he said quickly as he gave her bottom lip another nip. He found it rather exciting that he was doing something so forbidden in a room full of people, some of which could have him fired. Some of which were Harry Potter. He was confident his black robe camouflaged everything and pushed Hermione further against the wall, running his hand across the smooth silk dress she wore. He wanted her more than anything at the moment and he hoped she wanted him too. He took a glance into her head and saw images of him and her _fucking_ and knew she did want him too. He took a step back from her, breathing heavily. Hermione looked up at him and looked slightly confused.

"Miss Granger, meet me in my office in five minutes," he said looking down at her, noticing her nipples were creating sharp peaks on the front of her dress, and then he left.

Five minutes later he sat in his office, alone. The door behind his desk that led to his chambers was open candlelight flooded out into his dark office. He kept looking at the clock, knowing she would come. Another two minutes passed and Hermione slowly opened the door to Snape's office. She shut the door behind her and walked across the stone floor towards him, her shoes making a feminine clicking noise. Snape got up from his chair and moved to the front of his desk where she stood.

"You're late," he said coldly, eyeing her up and down.

"I'm sorry, Professor," she said looking into his eyes.

"Five points from Gryffindor," he smiled.

This time it was Hermione who closed the gap between them, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him. Snape pulled her closer and put his arms around her waist. His tongue danced with Hermione's and he couldn't get enough of her. She was intoxicating and addictive. She was like a drug that he wanted to trip on a little bit more. His right hand found one of her breasts and fondled it gently through the red silk. He moved his mouth from hers down to her neck again, nibbling on her fair skin.

"Do you want me, Miss Granger?" he asked, biting harder on her skin.

"Yes, Severus," Hermione said breathlessly.

"I told you to call me Professor," Snape said and he bit her neck hard, causing her to squeal.

"I want you Professor," she said looking directly into his eyes.

At this moment Snape picked up the seventeen year old and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her through the door to his chambers and placed her on his enormous bed. He pushed her down onto his black and green embroidered bedspread taking her high heeled shoes off. Snape slipped off his top layer of robes and kneeled between Hermione's trembling legs. He slipped her dress straps down and proceeded to kiss the skin previously hidden by silk. He tugged at her dress until it was down to her stomach, revealing a lacey black bra. He continued kissing the newly exposed skin as he finally freed her from the silk dress, tossing it to his floor. Her panties matched her bra and he wondered if it was deliberate. Had she planned on letting Cormac touch her? He dismissed the thought, it didn't matter. Hermione Granger was in his chambers now and he was going to have his way with her.

She clawed at his shirt and eventually pulled it over his head revealing his pale chest. She looked at him hungrily and Snape was feeling extremely confident. At least until her eyes rested on his left arm. He feared she would end this now. He knew her heritage and his Dark Mark would be a turnoff. She looked up at him sadly as her fingers gingerly stroked the black mark burned into his arm. Hermione sat up, pushing Snape off her. He had been right. She would never have sex with a Death Eater, let alone her teacher. He sat on the edge of his bed as she got up. She looked incredibly sexy, wearing nothing but the black lace bra and panties and he couldn't fight the bulge in his pants. This time it was Hermione who pushed Snape back onto his bed, climbing on top of him and straddling her teacher. Hermione then covered his cheeks, neck and chest with smoldering kisses. He could feel her delicate fingers move up and down along his pale chest as she kissed him. He winced as she bit hard and branded him with a love mark. Snape watched her in surprise and she kissed his left shoulder then down his arm to his Dark Mark. She covered the enchanted tattoo with warm, wet kisses then made her way back up to his face. Her hands began to fumble with his belt and as she unbuckled it and unbuttoned his pants he could feel her grind against him. He had been under the impression Hermione could be a virgin but he realized now that was not the case.

Hermione managed to slide his pants off him, revealing a large tent beneath his black satin boxer shorts. Her fingers played with the edge of his shorts before wrapping her hand around him. Snape let own a soft noise, it had been ages since he had been with anyone. He reached his hands up and cupped Hermione's breasts, feeling the soft supple skin beneath the lacey bra. He sat up and flipped her over, pinning her to his bedspread, and sucked on her bottom lip. He didn't want to wait any longer. He wanted the Gryffindor now. He reached his hand down to her panties and pressed it against her, feeling the hot and wet spot only maddened him more.

"Tell me again you want me," Snape ordered from her.

"I want you to _fuck me_,Professor Snape," Hermione said, panting at the newfound feeling of his hand touching her.

Snape didn't need any more foreplay. He hadn't actually needed it from the moment he stood near her in Slughorn's office. He slid her panties off her hips and down her legs. She kicked them from her ankles and Snape removed his own undergarment. He could feel her eyes on him hungrily and he 

once again pushed himself between her legs. This time he entered with a thrust and issued a loud moan from the sixth year student. He began to take her, his hips moving rhythmically to the sounds of her gasps. Hermione clawed his back, leaving long scratches down his back.

"Oh God," Hermione breathed. "Yes…"

Snape increased his speed and pinned her wrists over her head. Hermione's cheeks were red and her hair was fanned out over his bedspread, he had never seen such a beautiful sight. He could feel her begin to tighten around him and she closed her eyes in rapture.

"Oh, Professor Snape," Hermione breathed heavily as her small body shook in pleasure.

The sight of this side of Hermione was enough for Snape and he got his release as well, the color high in his normally pale cheeks. He lay down next to her on his soft bed, propping himself up on his elbow. Hermione remained on her back staring at his canopy, her eyes glossy.

"That was incredible," she finally said.

"Yes Miss Granger," Snape agreed. "You see, sometimes it's a good thing to break the rules."

* * *

Please Review! Tell me you liked it or tell me you hated it. Constructive criticism is good too. Reviews inspire me to keep writing so please, review if you can. Thank yoouu!


End file.
